A New Adventure
by amtserg
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have a whole new adventure to face: parenthood. And all the worries that go along with it.
1. Preview

_Hey guys! I just wanted to give ya'll a "preview" of my new upcoming story that was based off of your votes! Check out the winners below! Thats right, winnerS. Plural. There was a tie! __Luckily for me they're similar so it won't be that hard to combine them into one story. XD_

_(Just a quick FYI, this story will not be updated at frequently as Numbers was. Sorry! :( )_

_

* * *

_

Turn right?

Nope.

Turn left?

Invisible that way too…

Rapunzel stared at her reflection in the mirror. On the outside she looked exactly the same. Brown hair, green eyes…the way she always looked. Well, "always" meaning up to four years ago when Eugene had cut her _long _golden hair short but, technicalities aside…

Her stomach growled. Even though she had just ate, she was already craving more…something sour but…crunchy also?

"Stop" she thought to herself "You have something more important than food to attend to right now."

Minutes later Eugene was slumped in a chair.

"Twins?" he stammered.

Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

He had had three names over the course of his life.

Eugene Fitzherbert, his real name. The one he used both as an orphan and after the emergence of the "new dream era" as he liked to call it.

Flynn Rider, the name for the dashing thief with the smooth talk who could smolder his way out of any situation. (Well, almost any)

Prince Eugene, the name that had terrified him in the very beginning but would later just become part of who he was.

And now one more. A name that's reality, terror and amazement all combined together.

Daddy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First off, I've got to apologize for how long it took for me to get this up. I honestly didn't mean for it to take this long but things kept getting in the way. And secondly, I'm just going to remind everyone again that chapters in this story will probably be updated weekly not daily like my other story. But I hope ya'll can still enjoy it! :) **

* * *

Eugene was trying to sleep. Really, he was. He had tried forcing his eyes shut, getting a drink of water, and even counting Pascals jumping over a fence. (Which was a tedious process because, in Eugene's mind, Pascal could never make it over.)

But he was just too nervous to sleep. Or maybe he was just excited. Or maybe it was just a combination of the two but, either way, he was restless.

Tomorrow was the day that he and Rapunzel-now his wife-were going to present their babies to the rest of the royal family and whomever else King Richard and Queen Lilly had decided to invite.

That was a lot of germy people to be sniffing over and holding his children. And Eugene didn't like it.

He had even offered an alternative: put flyers up all over the kingdom with the twins' faces on them. That way, everyone could bask in their perfection (because, lets fact it, Eugene and Rapunzel made some pretty attractive babies) and no one (especially Eugene) would have to worry about them getting sick. But Queen Lilly simply raised an eyebrow and shot the idea down like it was a one-winged duck.

But even if he_ wasn't_ presenting his newborn babies, large gatherings of royalty and rich people still made him a little uneasy. Although it was mostly the large amounts of smelling salts they wore that made him uncomfortable, (After hanging around the Snuggly Duckling, too many sweet-smelling things tended to be a bit of a shock) Eugene was still learning how to act around them and until he had perfected it, things were a little awkward.

He looked to his left. Rapunzel was sleeping soundly. At least she was in the same boat as him. Although she was a bit better than him at adjusting to royal life, they still shared rolled eyes and raised eyebrows over some of the strange customs they were taught. It felt good to have someone with you every step of the way.

Rapunzel rolled in her sleep and her hand landed on his chest. The warmth of that hand spread throughout his body and his restlessness was toned down a bit.

God, he loved her. No matter how many prince lessons he had to go to-which was a lot since he had been going to them for three and a half years-or how many smelly royal encounters he had to attend, it was all worth it. To be able to wake up next to her and go to sleep with her and kiss her and make her laugh and watch her do _anything. _The fact that he got to do that every day for the rest of his life made him a _very_ happy man.

Eugene let his gaze move past Rapunzel and slide onto the crib that was set up next to her side of the bed.

Inside that crib were their two sons, Richard (named after his grandfather) and Liam (the closest thing to a male form of Lilly that they could think of).

He loved them too. More than they could know yet. He had only known them for two weeks but his heart swelled when he looked at them.

And under no circumstances did he want them getting sick. Eugene had had seen sick people a lot his life and no children of his were going to be caught with the sniffles or…what have you.

He began tapping his fingers together. He was fully aware of the fact that he was fulfilling of prophecy of, well, everyone that he would be an overprotective father but-

"Eugene."

Whoops. Apparently Rapunzel hadn't been as sound asleep as he had assumed.

"Sorry Blondie. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." He soothed a hand over her hair.

"Only if you do as well." Pushing herself up on her arms she stared down at him. "I know you're nervous. I am too. But not sleeping is only going to make things worse. So…go to sleep." She kissed him softly. "Ok?"

Eugene nodded as he pulled her down for aanother kiss. How could one guy get so lucky?

"Oh and Eugene?" Rapunzel asked once they had gotten themselves settled under the covers again.

"Mmm?"

"I asked my mom. She said we can't force people to wear gloves when they hold Richard and Liam tomorrow."

"…crap."

* * *

**Just a side note, if you're a little confused as to when I mean when I say they're "presenting" their children, I got the idea from Sleeping Beauty and how they presented her when she was born.**


End file.
